


Luckbox of Hearts

by XrosaryX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, BITTIES, Bitties of Mt. Ebott Area, Gen, Other, The Newmore Sisters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Drabbles and a collection of shorts linked up to Break Free. Please read that story, but feel free to take a peek of the shorts here too!





	Luckbox of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> As stated before these shorts are linked up to the story, Break Free.
> 
> Many will be just bits of writing that give insight to characters and just little things I feel that wouldn't quite fit into the main story, but want to share with you all. I highly encourage you all to also take a read to kissxsleep's stories of Newmore Family and Bitties of Mt. Ebott Area which inspired the main story!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE NOR THE ORIGINS OF BITTYBONES AU! I only own my OCs. I also apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors I might have missed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Souls of the ones who they hold dear.

When he looked carefully at her Soul, he was always surprised at how bright it was. Even when he had first seen it with cracks slowly healing from her past, Felix was still in awe.

The bright shine of green was practically blinding, and hard to miss.

Kindness shining as her Soul mended itself.

Clover was kind. Everything about her was kind.

From taking him in and taking his brother and sister in. Opening her heart to care for them despite her fears and doubts. Even when she felt she had no right to love or give love.

Felix could see her Soul recovering in its bright green shine. Every gentle smile warmed his own Soul.

Truly, his lady was kind.

* * *

The blue of his Mama's Soul ironically didn't match the blue of her hair. Muse found it funny how much contrast the blues were. When he first saw her at the center Muse thought her Soul would match her hair color.

Later when he looked carefully he found her Soul was a much darker blue.

Not Patience, but Integrity.

She was firm, strong and sometimes a bit scary when mad. Yet when she smiled at him he guessed it made sense.

Like water, his Mama held strong against anyone who did something wrong. Like an ocean she fought back with her beliefs so strong her opponents would drown.

Muse only smiled.

His Mama wasn't a pushover.

* * *

Bright yellow.

Like the sun, Mama was the sun who shined brightly in his life.

It was strange to trust her at first. 

This human who spoke in a low voice in a language he never heard. Even Monster language didn't even come close to how harsh she sometimes sounded. English, he could hear the broken words and her accent only making herself unapproachable.

Her Soul though spoke differently than her exterior.

Simon remembers how she shouted at them and how she screamed at those people who cowered at her feet. He felt safe in her hands as she ran with him in tow when the sirens came.

How his Mama swore she'd get those humans for treating him...A promise of Justice that was achieved in the end.

It made him feel that maybe the world wasn't all fucked up and there was some good just like her.

* * *

It took someone with true Patience to live with him.

The shimmer of her cyan blue Soul made him cuddle as close as he could to it when she held him close to her chest. It was this Soul, this human, his Mama that he finally felt safe in this world.

Nemo didn't like remembering how things were before finding Mama.

He got used to being screamed at.

Everyone he encountered screamed at him that it slowly made him feel resentful. He started hating his appearance. Long arms, sharp nails and teeth. Even scarier strays looked at him and ran from him. 

Some even tried to kill him...

But Mama didn't. 

She came to his hiding place and gently carried him away. He likes remembering her voice telling him to not be afraid. How she waited for him to crawl into her arms to take him home.

She didn't yell at him when his long claws accidentally got tangled in her bright red hair. When he accidentally gave her scratches Nemo didn't get kicked out and instead was gently assured it was okay. His Mama made him accept himself and he finally felt loved.

Nemo was happy his Mama found him.

* * *

Wise men say fools rushed in, too bad Pa wasn't super wise.

But he wasn't a fool either.

Flick loved his Pa. Sure he gave him a hard time, but he was never in real trouble and knew the lines drawn to never step on them. Besides his Pa and him were both reckless as hell.

Even with that funny girly ribbon holding his hair up, Flick knew it was just a ploy to make people underestimate his Pa. Well that was one reason, the other was because his Pa was hopelessly in love to the one who gave it to him.

The bright orange Soul in his chest pulsed strongly like a drum. 

Their first meeting wasn't pleasant.

There were a few curse words and his pretty sure he bit his Pa ten times before giving up that he wasn't going to be let go. Though he really didn't want to go.

This human had risked himself to get him. Fought to get him out of that hell hole.

That Bravery was something he admired and found worthy of respect. Though he would never say that to his Pa straight out.

Now, if only he got the courage to tell Belle he liked her.

* * *

She's a survivor. 

Even without a voice, she still held a strong presence about herself. It surprised them at how fractured her Soul was, but it continued to glow.

It was purple, Perseverance.

A fitting Soul for her.

Even without her voice, their Mother was still someone with a presence. She communicated with writing and expressions along with motions to catch the others' attention. It made her difficult to miss if she shoved her notebook or continously knocked on something.

Stubborn, but persistent.

It was what got them to notice her and chose her to be their Mother.

In her care they began to understand her better and saw the purple Soul change. Cracks slowly mending itself as she smiled and loved them. Spiral and Golden were all the more happy to be her voice.

They were happy she came to them and found more love than from her past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully more chapters to come! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Until next time~!


End file.
